


I Just Want You To Be Mine

by faultyheart



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyheart/pseuds/faultyheart
Summary: Veronica's feelings for Betty start to become too much to keep hidden. Could Betty feel the same way about her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I would love some feedback. Should I continue it?

Betty walks into Veronica’s house singlehandedly carrying everything Polly could need while staying at the Lodges.  
“Need some help B?” Veronica asked, grinning at a struggling Betty. Veronica knew Betty would reject her offer. Betty was proud of her physical strength and didn’t like it when people insisted that she couldn’t lift something heavy or that she needed help.   
“I’ve got it under control.” Betty responded, her voice barely making it through under the strain of the heavy load she was carrying. Veronica smiled and tried not to admire Betty’s toned arms too much.  
“Which room is gonna be mine?” Polly said, catching Veronica admiring her sister.   
“Second room to the left.”  
Betty and Polly walked into the room and Betty put all of Polly’s things down with a grunt. Veronica couldn’t help but laugh about it from the living room. After unpacking most of Polly’s stuff, Betty and Polly walked back into the living room to say goodbye.   
“I didn’t know you two were going to unpack everything. I just wanted to give you some privacy in case…” Veronica rambled.  
“I’m glad you gave us some time alone. And don’t be too upset cause there’s still some unpacking to be done and I’m sure Polly could use the help,” Betty said as she sat down next to Veronica and reached for her hand. “Thank you so much for doing this V. It really means a lot.”   
Veronica smiled at Betty, trying to ignore how aware she was of Betty’s hand on top of hers. “Anything for my girl,” she responded with a smirk.  
Betty got up to say goodbye to Polly.   
“You’re gonna be okay here. I’ll visit every day and we’ll figure this out,” Betty said as she hugged her older sister. Veronica’s heart jumped at the fact that Betty would be visiting every day. Betty broke the hug and looked at her sister with concern. Polly could see Veronica staring at Betty through the side of her eye as she reassured her sister that she was going to be just fine. 

After Betty left, Veronica helped Polly unpack the rest of her stuff.  
“Need anything else?” Veronica asked  
“No, no thank you. Everything is perfect,” Polly replied. Veronica looked at her and smiled. Veronica could see the resemblance between Polly and Betty, but there was something more about Betty. Something that made Veronica want to be a better person, something that made Veronica feel happy and safe, but made her heart race at the same time. Something about Betty was perfect for Veronica.  
“Uh..I think your phone is vibrating,” Polly said, finally breaking the silence.  
Veronica took her phone and left the room. It was a text message from Betty.  
B: I’m so lucky to have you in my life.  
V: Like I said, anything for my girl.  
B: Love you, best friend.  
V: I love you too.  
“Best friend” Veronica shook her head and tried to not let it bother her as she lay in her bed and tried to sleep. 

 

The next morning:  
“Good morning!” Betty said enthusiastically.  
“Morning,” Veronica responded as she opened her locker and took out her books. Betty stood next to Veronica like she was waiting for her to say something.   
Veronica finally looked at Betty, “You look like you have something to tell me,” laughed Veronica.  
“No..I mean I do. Kinda, but not now,” Betty responded half-nervous, half excited.  
“Why not now?”   
“Wait. V, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
Veronica looked tired and Betty could see it in her eyes despite the fact that Veronica was always well-dressed and had her make up on.  
“It’s just…your eyes.”  
“What about them?”  
Betty loved looking into Veronica’s eyes. Those brown eyes that were usually filled with mischief, but were sometimes warm, loving and puppy dog-like.   
“You just look a little tired. That’s all.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“Everything okay?” Betty responded with concern.  
Veronica couldn’t help but smile at Betty’s green concerned eyes.   
“Everything is perfect.” 

Later that day at cheer practice:  
“Veronica! Either get the moves right or get out!” Cheryl shouted. Normally, Veronica was one of the best cheerleaders, if not the best, and Cheryl knew that, but today Veronica seemed tired and slow and Cheryl wasn’t going to let it go.  
Veronica angrily threw her pom poms and walked out of the gym and into the locker room. Veronica wasn’t even angry at Cheryl, but at herself. She hated the way she was feeling and hated that she couldn’t control it or do anything about it. Veronica only had a second to herself, before Betty came rushing into the locker room.  
“V, I’m worried.”  
Betty didn’t know what to think.  
“I’m just tired, B.”  
“I’ve never seen you like this. You’re always out there putting all those other girls to shame, myself included of course.”  
Veronica chuckled.  
“I’m serious. I need you out there with me. Remember tryouts? I would’ve been a mess without you there with me.”  
Veronica definitely remembered tryouts. The kiss, her lipstick smeared all over Betty’s lips. It was a day she probably would never forget.  
“Of course I remember tryouts,” Veronica smirked.  
Betty blushed as she remembered the kiss.   
“Where’d your mind go?” Veronica asked, grinning because she already knew the answer to her question.  
“If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh at me?”  
“I would never laugh at you, Betty” responded Veronica sincerely.  
“When you kissed me in tryouts…that was kind of my first kiss.”  
Veronica’s eyes grew wide and she suddenly felt all the energy come back to her body.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Betty blushed and hid her face with her hands.  
Veronica reached for Betty’s hands and moved them away from her face.  
“I didn’t know. I’m sorry I took that away from you.”   
Veronica cupped Betty’s cheek and looked at her with so much love and concern that Betty almost forgot what they were talking about.  
“I…no don’t apologize. Really, it’s fine I actually…just don’t worry about it.”  
Betty hesitated to tell Veronica she liked it.   
“Did you like it?” Veronica’s eyes were still on Betty and Betty began to see a bit of mischief mix into the warmth in her eyes.  
“I mean…I don’t know.”   
Betty was clearly flustered and blushing and trying to look anywhere but at Veronica at this point.  
Veronica chuckled and softly pressed her lips on Betty’s cheek. Betty smiled but still wouldn’t meet Veronica’s gaze.  
“Come on. Let’s get back out there,” said Veronica as she grabbed Betty’s hand and led her out of the locker room.


End file.
